


Recurring Dream

by Дримери (Dreammic)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: Своеобразный Петрелли фанмикс. Собрание из 6 сонгфиков, каждый который содержит 100 слов. До середины 1го сезона.Сентябрь, 2009
Kudos: 1





	Recurring Dream

01\. Music For a Nurse (by Oceansize)

oh love so much to give  
and too few to share it with  
wastes you away

Ветер в волосах.

Его профессия — смотреть, как умирают люди. Он говорит, что смерть может быть прекрасной. Но умирать легко — тяжело оставаться.

Ему нравится его работа. Но ему кажется, что если он сделает шаг вперёд, то станет кем-то большим. Кем-то особенным. Кем-то собой. Но впереди пустота, а он не хочет умирать.

Он вытягивает руки. Мир вибрирует на кончиках пальцев. От ветра губы сухие, а на глазах слёзы. Небо смеётся ему в лицо. Он думает о Икаре и о жестоком солнце.

Ему кажется, что если он сделает шаг назад, он никогда не узнает ответы.

Он делает шаг вперёд.

Он просыпается.

***

02\. Kettleʼs On (by The Feeling)

Iʼm strong, but I feel like a mouse when youʼre gone  
Yes, and Iʼm weak, but Iʼll take on the world when youʼre here with me  
With me

Нэйтан часто оказывается не в то время не в том месте. Он оказывается в Колледже за три девять земель от дома, когда Питеру надо поделиться с ним первыми оценками. Он оказывается на стороне отца, когда ему нужна братская поддержка. В этот раз он оказывается посреди своей предвыборной кампании, когда ему — Питеру — нужны ответы и понимание.

Питер хочет взять его за руку и увести домой. Потому что здесь Нэйтан эгоистично пропускает мимо ушей все его слова.

— Почему я должен понимать? — огрызается он.  
— Потому что ты мой брат, — отвечает Питер вслух.

«Потому что ты — мой герой», — думает он про себя.

***

03\. Take Your Mama Out All Night (by Scissor Sister)

When you grow up  
Livin' like a good boy oughta  
And your mama  
Takes a shine to her best son

Питеру говорят, что он похож на маму. Те же озорные искорки в глазах. Он всегда их видел, всегда о них помнил. Даже когда за глаза её называли «железной леди».

Он знал, что он не оправдывает ожидания, давно перестал стараться.

— Если не можешь сделать так, чтобы отец тобой гордился, хотя бы не зли его, — говорила она со знающим видом.

Наверное, когда ей было 16, вечеринки и алкоголь тоже были под запретом.

— Мам, ты была подростком? — непосредственно вопрошает он, спотыкаясь о порог.

Порой хотелось взять её с собой.

Сейчас, когда она сознаётся в краже носков, ему кажется, что ей до сих пор бывает 16. Иногда.

***

04\. Butterflies and Hurricanes (by Muse)

Best, youʼve got to be the best  
Youʼve got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

Это обычный день. Обычное метро. Но ни одного движения. Промежутки между людьми наполнены пустотой. Они — манекены.

Он выглядит как Герой — суровый вид и самурайский меч за спиной. Он знает Истину и делится истиной с ним. «Спасти чирлидера — спасти мир». Он понятия не имеет, о какой девочке идёт речь, но уже любит её. Он знает, что не даст её в обиду.

Сердце оглушительно бьётся в абсолютной тишине. Он тоже будет Героем. Он не понимает — он верит. Он всегда знал, что когда-нибудь станет кем-то большим. Кем-то особенным. Кем-то собой.

Это обычный день, которого Питер ждал всю жизнь.

***

05\. Radio Protector (by 65 Days af Static)

Девочка улыбается. У неё грустная улыбка.

«После школы будет лучше», — обещает он, идя на смерть.

Ему не страшно. Умирать легко — тяжело оставаться. Он готов насколько можно быть готовым к смерти, когда настоящая жизнь только началась.

Ещё один прыжок с крыши. Какая ирония — он столько раз проделывал это в своих снах.

Ветер в волосах.

Он умирает. В первый раз.

Воскресать противоестественно. Но ощущать себя живым — ни с чем не сравнимая эйфория. Чувства обострены. Пока срастаются кости и затягиваются раны, он думает о Фениксе. Он думает о ней.

Девочку зовут Клэр. Она называет его своим героем.

Он улыбается.

***

06\. Recurring Dream (by Idiot Pilot)

In hidden messages  
What dreams do you have for me?

Пламя на руках.

Он переживает это снова и снова. Раскалённый воздух в лёгких, пепел на ресницах. Он кричит, но голосовые связки сгорают.

Он думает о Икаре и о жестоком солнце, гадая все ли герои проходят очищение огнём.  
Он думает о девяти кругах Ада, гадая, какой этот по счёту.

Он хотел спасти мир, но мир горит вместе с ним в языках адского пламени.

Лишь на момент, до того, как реальность обращается в боль, жар и пепел, он видит спасение.

Когда он просыпается, он помнит. Но он не понимает, что за истина скрыта в зашифрованных посланиях.

Он снова хочет летать. Но когда засыпает…

Пламя на руках…  



End file.
